pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
University of Utah Press
The University of Utah Press is the independent publishing branch of the University of Utah and is a division of the J. Willard Marriott Library. Founded in 1949 by A. Ray Olpin, it is also the oldest university press in Utah.Garrett, Anna Lee. The University of Utah Press, 1949–1976. MA thesis. University of Utah, Salt Lake City, 1976. Print. The mission of the Press is to “publish and disseminate scholarly books in selected fields, as well as other printed and recorded materials of significance to Utah, the region, the country, and the world." The University of Utah Press publishes in the following general subject areas: anthropology, archaeology, Mesoamerican studies, American Indian studies, natural history, nature writing, Utah and Western history, Mormon studies, Utah and regional guidebooks, and regional titles. The Press employs seven people full-time and publishes from 25 to 35 titles per year. The Press has over 450 books currently in print. The Press has partnerships with other organizations for whom it distributes books or DVDs. These include BYU Studies, Canyonlands Natural History Association, KUED Productions, and Western Epics Publications. Selected Titles The first book published by the University of Utah Press was Victor Sears’s New Teeth for Old in 1949. Sears, Victor (1949). New Teeth for Old. Salt Lake City: The University of Utah Press. ISBN 3-1114-00363-8949 This book on mid-century denture care is drastically different from books published by the Press since that time. The following titles are examples of the book categories the Press publishes today. *''Reading and Writing the Lakota Language'' by Albert White Hat Sr. (1999) ISBN 978-0-87480-572-7 *''Florentine Codex: General History of the Things of New Spain'', translated and edited by Arthur J.O. Anderson and Charles E. Dibble, v. 1–12, (1954–1982) *''Traces of Fremont: Society and Rock Art in Ancient Utah'', text by Steven R. Simms, photographs by Francois Gohier (2010) ISBN 978-1-60781-011-7 *''David O. McKay and the Rise of Modern Mormonism'' by Gregory A. Prince and Wm. Robert Wright (2005) ISBN 978-0-87480-822-3 *''The Glen Canyon Country'' by Don D. Fowler (2011) ISBN 978-1-60781-127-5 *''Sherman Alexie: A Collection of Critical Essays'' by Jeff Berglund and Jan Roush (eds.) (2010) ISBN 978-1-60781-008-7 *''Wildbranch: An Anthology of Nature, Environmental, and Place-based Writing'' by Florence Caplow and Susan A. Cohen (eds.) (2010) ISBN 978-1-60781-124-4 Prizes The University of Utah Press awards five annual or biennial prizes for scholarly and/or literary manuscripts. *'The Wallace Stegner Prize in Environmental or American Western History' **2010: Frederick H. Swanson, The Bitterroot and Mr. Brandborg: Clearcutting and the Struggle for Sustainable Forestry in the Northern Rockies *'The Juanita Brooks Prize in Mormon Studies' (Will be awarded in 2013) *'The Don D. and Catherine S. Fowler Prize' for anthropology and archaeology ** 2010: Scott G. Ortman, Winds from the North: Tewa Origins and Historical Anthropology ** 2009: Phil R. Geib, Foragers and Farmers of the Northern Kayenta: Excavations along the Navajo Mountain Road *'The Agha Shahid Ali Poetry Prize' Prizewinners are listed below according to year. **2010: Jennifer Perrine, In the Human Zoo **2009: Jon Wilkins, Transistor Rodeo **2008: Jessica Garratt, Fire Pond **2007: Susan McCabe, Descartes' Nighmare **2006: Jane Springer, Dear Blackbirds **2005: Bino Realuyo, The Gods We Worship Live Next Door **2004: Jacqueline Berger, Things That Burn **2003: Ann Lauinger, Persuasions of Fall Series * University of Utah Anthropological Papers This series is :“a medium for reporting to interested scholars and the people of Utah research in anthropology and allied sciences bearing upon the peoples and cultures of the Great Basin and the West. They include, first, specialized and technical record reports on Great Basin archeology, ethnology, linguistics, and physical anthropology, and second, more general articles on anthropological discoveries, problems, and interpretations bearing upon the western region, from the High Plains to the Pacific Coast, insofar as they are relevant to human and cultural relations in the Great Basin and surrounding areas.”''Anthropological Papers'', numbers 1–9. Department of Anthropology, University of Utah. Salt Lake City: University of Utah Press, 1950. Preface. The first Anthropological Paper was published in 1950 and new books continue to be published through the present. * Tanner Lectures on Human Values This annual lecture series was established by philanthropist Obert Clark Tanner with the hope that the “lectures will contribute to the intellectual and moral life of mankind.” Lecturers from a variety of cultures and fields are chosen on the basis of their leadership, integrity, and commitment to human values. The lectures consider the relationships between scientific and scholarly advancements and moral values and are published in an annual volume by the University of Utah Press. Past lecturers include: E. O. Wilson, Carlos Fuentes, Freeman Dyson, Paul Farmer, Steven Pinker, and Toni Morrison. * Utah Series in Middle East Studies Originally named the Utah Series in Turkish and Islamic Studies, this series now has a broader focus to publish books in the area of history, politics, and society of the Middle East. M. Hakan Yavuz is the Series Editor. References Category:University book publishers Category:Publishing companies established in 1949 Press Category:Book publishing companies based in Utah